evolutionaryspiritualityfandomcom-20200215-history
Starting points
Each section below approaches the wiki from a somewhat different perspective. Choose one that appeals to you and launch your adventure. In addition, the left column always offers you many options such as search, seeing , and through the Special pages link (in the toolbox) get many other views into the wiki, such as an , a list of , the (sometimes nonfunctional) and , or even a . Introductions to Evolutionary Spirituality :These are mostly grounded in the Great Story perspective. * Introduction to Evolutionary Spirituality * Evolutionary perspective * What is "the Great Story"? * Comparison of evolutionary narrative forms A "Great Story" wiki Table of Contents :This is an organized presentation of certain areas of inquiry, learning and co-creativity compiled for those interested in the Great Story. The top-level links below link to pages that themselves contain lists of links. This hierarchical outline-style organization of selected contents of this wiki constitutte a table of contents of an evolving manual of evolutionary spirituality. Or, at least, that's the way some of us think about it... * General Evolutionary Spirituality Resources - Books, videos, essays, poetry, pictures, websites, etc., including anything which doesn't fit in the other categories below * Evolutionary Spirituality Theory and Practice - theological and philosophical ideas, as well as rituals, rites of passage, religious artifacts, etc., organized by religious tradition * Evolutionary Science - the theoretical and factual basis behind evolutionary spirituality * Evolutionary Social Theory and Action - Social creativity and the creation of conscious social systems * Evolutionary Movement - Movement vision, and organizational and group approaches Participating in wiki as an evolutionary adventure :Evolution loves diversity and uses it creatively. This wiki is itself an evolutionary space, an experiment in conscious evolution. It is being designed to help us show up as our authentic selves, take responsibility for what we love, live together in creative interaction, and build an evolving co-created commons that speaks to and for us all. Welcome! If you are new to wikis, read our Welcome, newcomers! page and test-drive the user-friendly Wikia tutorial where you can quickly learn how to use this wiki. The tutorial covers useful topics like how to set up an account and how to edit and format these wiki pages. Each of us decides how we want to engage in the wiki community that maintains and improves this site. If you want to get a sense of possible roles you could play in this wiki community, check out :* Ways to participate :* Come evolve this wiki community with us! and/or :* the community portal page here or in the left margin (top box). If you have suggestions for how to make this wiki better serve your purposes as part of the evolutionary movement, please add your comments to our exploration of What kind of wiki should this be? ---- :(If you are familiar with this wiki and have a favorite starting point or group of starting points, feel free to add them!)